1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooktop assembly utilizing a unitary ring for supporting the periphery of a glass-ceramic panel and a method for assembling the cooktop assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glass-ceramic cooktops and their associated mounting frames and trim are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,533 discloses one of the known conventional mounting assemblies. Such a conventional mounting assembly includes a cooktop having a down-turned--out-turned frame including a peripheral external trim portion for supporting the glass-ceramic panel. Disadvantages associated with such designs include decreased cleanability, lack of an aesthetically pleasing appearance and the additional expense of providing an external trim portion.
Another conventional cooktop wherein the cooktop is of a trimless flush-mounted design is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,956. Disadvantages with such a design are the requirements of a complex mounting frame for support of the glass-ceramic panel, the requirement that the sealant or grouting material be applied between the glass-ceramic panel and the cooktop after the glass-ceramic panel is installed in the cooktop, and the added material and manufacturing expense associated with these aspects of the cooktop.
A still further conventional cooktop wherein the cooktop is of a trimless flush-mounted design is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,550. A disadvantage with such a design is the inability to preassemble the entire glass-ceramic panel sub-assembly and insert the resulting subassembly into the cooktop as a preassembled unit. A further disadvantage is the requirement that the glass-ceramic panel be permanently grouted or sealed into the cooktop after the glass-ceramic panel is installed in the cooktop, requiring additional manufacturing expense and preventing easy removal of the glass-ceramic panel for repair and replacement of heating units and associated components.